


Secret to Keep

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: (Or is it?), Alternate Universe, F/M, Pregnancy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: “It’s not Nick’s,”she told Carisi, and anyone else at work who asked her.





	Secret to Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).



_“It’s not Nick’s,”_ she told Carisi, and anyone else at work who asked her. Because she knew that’s what they would all immediately suspect—and then look at her with pity she didn’t want if she did anything short of denying it with absolute certainty.

For Nick was gone now, packed up and moved all the way to California. He was trying to rebuild his life with Maria and his daughter Zara. She was happy for him. That was the way things were clearly meant to be.

 _“It’s not Nick’s,”_ she told John Munch, when she ran into her former sergeant at the DA’s office and she was far enough along for her condition to be obvious. She made him swear not to say anything to Nick, because she knew the two friends still stayed in touch. And he gave her _that_ look over the top of his glasses, a little too knowing and observant.

She begged Fin later that day to make sure Munch didn’t say a word.

 _It’s not Nick’s_ , she told herself, over and over, every night as she lay awake in bed. She told it to herself even as she replayed their final night together in her mind, and berated herself for letting it happen.

Only they’d both wanted it— _needed_ it. What they’d had together deserved to end on a good note instead of a sour one. It would be a wonderful memory of the incredible passion they’d found in each other, even if that passion had been so intense as to make it impossible to sustain.

Now she was going to have more than just a memory of Nick to last a lifetime. And, to be honest, she was grateful for it.

It _was_ Nick’s, she knew. And it was her secret to keep.


End file.
